Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to treating an open wound, and, more specifically, relates to a portable wound therapy system including a wound dressing in conjunction with subatmospheric pressure to promote healing of the open wound.
Description of Related Art
Wound closure involves the migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissue adjacent the wound towards the center and away from the base of the wound until the wound closes. Unfortunately, closure is difficult with large wounds, chronic wounds or wounds that have become infected. In such wounds, a zone of stasis (i.e. an area in which localized swelling of tissue restricts the flow of blood to the tissues) forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the epithelial and subcutaneous tissues surrounding the wound not only receive diminished oxygen and nutrients, but, are also less able to successfully fight microbial infection and, thus, are less able to close the wound naturally. Such wounds have presented difficulties to medical personnel for many years.
Negative pressure therapy also known as suction or vacuum therapy has been used for many years in treating and healing wounds. A variety of negative pressure devices have been developed to drain excess wound fluids, i.e., exudates, from the wound to protect the wound and, consequently, improve healing. Various wound dressings have been employed with the negative pressure devices to isolate the wound and maintain the subatmospheric environment.